


Birthday Night In

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB Birthday Fics [10]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Leighanne's birthday rolls around, and she wants a night with one of her lovers, and Rochelle is happy to give her the night of her dreams.
Relationships: Rochelle Karidis/Leighanne Littrell
Series: BSB Birthday Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497617
Kudos: 2





	Birthday Night In

Leighanne sighed as she picked at the food that Brian had made for dinner. It was the night before her birthday, and she really wanted to do something in particular, but she wasn’t sure exactly how Brian would take it. Rubbing her temple softly, she pushed her chair away, and picked up her plate. Scraping the remains into the wastebasket, she rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher. Brian watched with a frown on his face. 

“You okay love?” he asked, and Leighanne shrugged. She closed the dishwasher and moved into their den, flopping down on the couch. A few minutes later, she heard the dishwasher start, and Brian slipped down into the seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. 

“Just thinking about tomorrow” she mumbled. 

“What do you want to do for your birthday?” 

“Night...with...Ro” Leighanne stuttered out, not looking at Brian. The younger man tilted his head, and pulled his wife's head up towards him, kissing her forehead softly. 

“What was that sweetheart” he asked, and Leighanne blushed. 

“I want to spend the night with Rochelle” she clearly spoke, and Brian’s eyes widened. 

“Okay love, that’s fine. I’m sure Bay and I could figure out something to do. Might ask Kev if we can have a guys’ night” he replied, and Leighanne’s eyes bugged. 

“You’re okay with this?” she incredulously asked. 

“Yes I am, it’s your birthday love, I know how close you are to the girls” Brian shrugged, and Leighanne grinned before getting up and pulling him with her towards their bedroom. 

The next afternoon, Leighanne was hovering her fingers over her phone. She had gotten texts from the family all morning, and Rochelle had mentioned that she wasn’t doing anything that night during their conversation. Now, Leighanne was trying to screw up the courage to ask if she could come over so they could spend the night together. 

“Do you think you could spend the night tonight?” she finally texted, and waited for the reply. 

“Sure Lei, I’ll be there after I get the girls down, see you tonight” Leighanne grinned, and told Rochelle she’d see her later, and went to find Brian. 

“Okay, you and Bay need to skedaddle tonight, Ro is coming over after she gets the girls down for bed” Leighanne announced, and Brian grinned softly, nodding. 

“We are headed to Kev and Kris’s after dinner. Come on, let’s swim and relax for awhile” Brian pulled his wife towards the backyard where Baylee already was. Leighanne enjoyed the time with her boys, but her mind kept wandering to the night’s activities. She shook her head, and tried to focus on the present. 

Several hours, and a delicious dinner later, Brian and Baylee left for Kevin’s place, and Leighanne was pacing in the foyer. She kept glancing at the clock on the wall, and towards the door. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Leighanne took a deep breath before striding over to the door. 

“Rochelle!” she smiled, and the younger woman grinned, pulling her into her arms. 

“Happy Birthday Leighanne!” she enthused, pulling away. 

“Thank you. Come in, kick your shoes off” Leighanne pulled the door open, and Rochelle slipped in. Taking her shoes off, she followed Leighanne towards the kitchen. A few minutes later, they both had a glass of wine, and Leighanne grabbed Rochelle’s hand, leading her to the living room. 

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” Rochelle asked, her hand lingering on Leighanne’s thigh. 

“Maybe….maybe have some fun together without the husbands?” the older woman suggested, her breath hitching as Rochelle lowered her hand even more between her thighs. 

“We could do that, possibly. It’s certainly been a while since we have. Let’s see how much you really want it” Rochelle let her hand graze over Leighanne’s center, and felt the wetness along with hearing Leighanne inhale sharply, a moan vibrating on her lips. 

“Please...please Rochelle” the older woman gasped out, a small whine escaping as Rochelle pulled away. 

“Go to our room, undress, and wait for me” Rochelle eyed the blonde, and Leighanne nodded, fleeing the room. 

Rochelle grinned. The two didn’t have a defined Dom/Sub relationship, but it was clear who was usually in charge in the bedroom. She loved that Leighanne was the one who was more hesitant, and the shyer of the two of them. Sometimes she would be more forward and take charge, but the older blonde loved Rochelle leading the activities. Rochelle took her time ambling back to the bedroom. The guest bedroom across the house from the Master was deemed theirs. No one else used it. 

“God I love your body” was the first thing Rochelle said as she entered the room. Leighanne was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked, and she looked up at her, a small smile playing on her lips. 

“Thanks Ro, I love yours as well” she smiled, as she watched Rochelle go to the toybox that was kept in the room. As Rochelle pulled out a few things, Leighanne wiggled in anticipation. 

“Back on the bed, arms up” Rochelle put the stuff on the end of the bed except for the handcuffs. She moved to Leighanne’s hands, and cuffed them behind the headboard so she couldn’t move. The older blonde loved the restriction, and Rochelle loved how helpless it made Leighanne look. 

“Good?” she asked, and Leighanne tested the cuffs. Nodding, Rochelle grinned, leaning down and kissing Leighanne softly. A few seconds later she pulled away, and smirked. 

“Now you get to watch me undress” she smirked, and Leighanne whined softly. 

Rochelle slowly pulled her shirt over her head, and the woman on the bed moaned as the younger woman’s full breasts were on display. Leighanne watched as she pulled her bra off, and whined as the leggings came next. The older blonde licked her dry lips as she saw the soaked panties of her lover. She loved getting this time with Rochelle, getting the female intimacy she craved. 

“Like what you see Lei?” Rochelle asked, and the blonde eagerly nodded her head. Smirking lightly, Rochelle hooked her fingers around her panties, and pulled them off. Leighanne groaned loudly as the younger woman walked over, ghosting her fingers over her bare flesh. 

“God I love this” she whispered as her fingers danced along the smooth skin of the oldest wife. Leighanne tried not to cry out in pleasure as the fingers came closer and closer to her center. Rochelle took a finger, and dragged it along her walls, and lifted it. Leighanne licked her lips again, wanting that finger in her mouth. 

“Someone’s eager” blue eyes shot towards Rochelle’s amused voice. Leighanne whimpered and nodded. 

“Beg me Leighanne, beg me to have my juices in your mouth” Rochelle ordered, and the older woman wiggled in her cuffs. 

“Please Rochelle, please. I’d love to suck on that finger and taste you once again. It’s been so long, and I really want to taste my female lover. I’ve been so good, and I want to spend my birthday with you, getting what the both of us love, please babe, please” Leighanne softly begged, and Rochelle grinned. She swiped her finger again, and put it up to Leighanne’s lips. 

“Go ahead” Leighanne opened her mouth, and moaned as she sucked the finger, tasting her lover again. A few minutes later, Rochelle removed her finger, and got off the bed. She wrapped the strap on around her hips, and slid the biggest dildo they had into it. Leighanne grunted, her eyes on the dildo. 

“There we go love, look at the dildo, you know you love having my thick cock in your hole. It’s similar to Brian’s isn’t it?” Rochelle cooed, and Leighanne nodded. 

“Yes love. It’s just a bit thicker, but I love it so much” Leighanne panted out, spreading her legs wide for her lover. Rochelle got between her legs, and pushed her cock right into Leighanne’s open and willing hole. 

“Fuuuuccckkkk!” Leighanne groaned out as Rochelle pushed in. Gripping the sheets, beads of sweat dotted her forehead as Leighanne adjusted to the girth a bit. 

“My birthday girl, loving the cock in her hole. Let’s see how long it takes until you squirt all over the dildo” Rochelle started moving in and out of the older woman, Leighanne moaning in ecstasy. She loved when Rochelle fucked her. 

The next minutes were filled with moans, whimpers, and soft words as the two were intimate. Rochelle leaned down and made out with Leighanne, raining kisses down her face, neck, and chest. Taking her nipples in her mouth, Rochelle sucked gently on the soft flesh, Leighanne crying out. 

“Mmm!!! Babe…so good!” Leighanne tried her best not to arch up at the sensations flowing through her. 

“Close” 

Rochelle grinned, and pulled out, before pushing back in hard. Leighanne cried out as she came around the dildo in her hole. 

Panting softly, Leighanne looked up at her love, and Rochelle pulled out. Taking the dildo out, she opened her mouth, pushing it in. Leighanne watched with hooded eyes as her love sucked the dildo, tasting her. Rochelle licked and sucked it clean, and pulled it out. 

“Mmm. God you taste amazing” she grunted, as she moved up Leighanne’s body. Her center was soaked, and she wanted to feel Leighanne’s lips around her walls. Sitting on Leighanne’s face, Rochelle grabbed the headboard for leverage. 

“Get me off” she groaned, and Leighanne went to work. Her lips and tongue moved around the younger woman’s walls, flicking and teasing her. 

“Shit!” Rochelle moaned out as the older blonde found her clit and sucked it eagerly. 

Leighanne swirled her tongue around the walls of her lover, knowing exactly how to get Rochelle off. The younger woman groaned softly as she felt her walls clench a bit around the tongue. Easing her muscles, Rochelle knew she was close. 

“Fucking hell!” she gasped as she let go all over Leighanne’s face. The older blonde cleaned her lover up, and knew that her face was covered in Rochelle’s juices. Rochelle pulled away once Leighanne settled down, and reached for the cuffs. 

“There we go” she spoke a minute later as Leighanne lowered her arms. Taking her wrists in hand, Rochelle checked them out, and kissed each of them lovingly. Leighanne blushed a bit, and pulled the younger woman closer. 

“Thank you so much for this, I love you, and everything we have done together. This was an amazing way to celebrate my birthday” Leighanne looked down into Rochelle’s dark eyes, and the younger woman smiled softly. 

“You are so welcome. Now let’s go in the shower and clean up, and then crash” Rochelle grabbed Leighanne’s hand, and the two moved into the attached bathroom to get clean. 

Collapsing into the bed twenty minutes later, the two laid on their sides and faced each other. Scooting over, Leighanne rubbed her nose on Rochelle’s before kissing it, eliciting giggles from the two women. Intertwining their hands, the two just looked at each other, both grateful for the love for each other, their husbands, and their family. Both knew if their families were anyone else, they could have never done what they just did. 

“Love you” Rochelle rasped out, and Leighanne smiled. She leant over and kissed Rochelle softly. 

“Love you too” 


End file.
